My Little Messed up Life
by Yanate
Summary: Sukyomi just moved to Konoha, and goes through the simple tasks of having to go to a new school, meet new people, and survive her high school years. Theres only one problem. She's shy. She has to deal with drama, boys, and the horrors (And accomplishments) of a high school life.


Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump... I heard someone walking up the staircase, the thumping getting caught in my head. Thump...Thump...Thump... At this rate, this noise would give me a headache, what with my sensitive hearing and all. Thump...Thump... The noise was drawing closer, yet I heard this noise every morning. So it did not affect me much. Creeaaakk... My door opened a crack, feeling my soft pillow under my head brought me out of the thick barriors of my mind.

"C'mon Suky, you have got to get up, you dont wanna be late, do you...?" My mothers voice echoed throughout my cavernous mind. My family just had to move out here, this place scared me. I hate fighting, and even worse my mom wants to see me be an aspiring ninja. I couldn't imagine holding a dagger so confedently, readying to stab someone, a wound so deap... Nothing would be able to heal it. The thought gave me goosebumps...

The first day of school made me scared. I hate new people, I'm very shy.

When I finished putting my clothes on, I headed down the stairs to see what my mom had made for breakfest. I'm kinda a picky eater, I down like most vegtables. I'm hard to cook for, my family is a long line of vegans. Who will die if they touch the even smallest bit of meat. Me on the other hand, would eat it as finger food if I had the chance.

"I'm going to head to school now mom..." I was kinda having a panic attack in my heart, like I said, I was very shy. I'm simply scared to meet new people. Thats all.

" Ok, have a nice day at school sweetheart.." She said, handing me my lunch, and a bookbag, and giving me a hug.

"Seeya..." I said, leaving my house, and heading to school, it was a long walk, and I was kinda cowering the whole time.

* * *

Once I got there, I saw alot of other people, I just kinda went in my own way, and waited for the school to open so I could go in, and explore. But before that happened, a dog jumped on me, which I giggled and pet the dog, picked him up and brought him over to the person he ran away from, asuming he was his owner.

"Thanks. Er, I'm Kiba." He said, holding out his hand.

"Uh..Y-Your welcome..." I said, I was pretty sure I was blushing.

"Your name...?" He said, Still holding out his hand, he looked pretty stupid.

"I'm S-Sukyomi...Haru..." I said under my breath, I dont think he heard me. I was being pretty quiet, the puppy was trying to lick me now, so I put him down, and shook his hand.

"You have a very pretty name, I like it..." He said, I think he was really making me blush now.

RING! RING! RING! Whew. Saved by the bell, In the midst of the people trying to get in the school, I got away from him.

* * *

Once I got in my homeroom, And the homeroom bell rung, I looked around, and picked a seat away from everyone, in a corner by a window. Then the teacher started talking, so I looked up and listen to what he had to say.

"Okay, so I have made up a seating chart, and I have been very leanient. So if you would like to keep your seats. you should behave and listen to what I have to say the first time. If you have never met me, I am a very strict teacher, you have been put in this class because you are the smartest of all the students in your grade this year. Now please sit in the seats as I call your name." As he listed of the names, I got stuck by a guy named Sasuke Uchiha, and a guy named Deidara, apparently, he didn't have a last name.

"Okay, now that you are in your seats, I will list off your partners for the first project, as you know, you are in 11th grade health, and your project will be on what can happen if you stay outside on a hot day, with no sunblock, And the basics of sunburn. You will make a poster, and a brochure." When he listed the partners, I was stuck with those Deidara and Sasuke guys.

Well... So far, school is fucking me in the ass.


End file.
